Wishing for A Kiss
by Goddess Hekate
Summary: This is NOT a Valentines fic! this is angst. Tyson is in love with Kai, and Kai gives him a very cruel gift for his birthday. [AU-ish not really] R&R.


**Koneko: Lookie lookie what do we have here? A drunk and drowned cat, or just the remnants of something?**

**Me: Stop that! Just because I have been writing other things doesn't mean anything. **

**Koneko: Well just get on with it then! But I swear it had better be good or you're so gonna get stuffed.**

**Me: Stuffed?**

**Koneko: Yes! Stuffed like a Turkey, like a stuffed animal! A plushie!  
Me: you wouldn't! Would you?**

**Koneko: make sure you don't push your luck. Now get on with it!**

**Me: someone has to do the disclaimer, and I just can't get myself to say it… **

**Koneko D.Q: I ain't doing it. D.Q grabs a random character from some anime**

**D.Q: Don't know who you are or where you're from and I don't really give damn so just say the disclaimer and you will get out of here not dead!**

**Random character: Hades of Hades2 does not own Beyblade! whimpers Can I go now?**

**D.Q: Of course! Please go fuck yourself!**

**Koneko: that wasn't necessary**

**D.Q: do I look like I care?**

**Koneko: Not really, no.**

**Me: Okay stop lets just do this Fic… It is a One-shot. It will involve shonen ai so if you can't stomach it go "Screw yourself" as D.Q would have said…**

**Ps. I will screw with the past so deal with it! If you can't, please follow the blinking red lights in the floor, they will lead you to HELL! manic laugh**

**Wishing for a Kiss**

"Hey Tyson it is your B-day tomorrow right?" asked Kenny who was sitting typing information on the team down on his laptop dizzy. Tyson rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen to get a snack.

"Yes Kenny it is. What didn't you get me a present?" said Tyson as he entered again he gave a little pout when Kenny looked up. Kenny just sighed and said.

"No of course not, I just have a problem of keeping track of time for all I know today could have been Monday and not Wednesday" Tyson held back a laugh Kenny could be very funny at times and Tyson had realized not to long ago that Kenny really did spend to much time on Dizzy.

Tyson looked around the living room he couldn't wait till it was decorated for his birthday. He couldn't wait for all of his presents even though the thing he wanted most was so beyond his reach that it stung a little in his eyes. A kiss from Kai was what he really wanted but it would be easier to reach the galaxy Andromeda then to get the kiss. _Kai is so obviously straight he dated that girl what's her name Emma_ (**1**)_ or something or that's what everyone thinks. He hasn't shown interest in guys so I shouldn't get my hopes up_ reasoned Tyson and cast a glance out on the snow covered porch Tyson had always loved the snow in was like it purified everything coating everything I light he also found it quite annoying because he could never fall asleep in the winter the snow cast off a light glow all around. Suddenly his mind made up some interesting pictures of him and Kai playing in the snow. (No not "Playing" mumbles perverts)

Tyson smiled and his glazed eyes returned to normal the smile disappeared and tears stung his eyes. Kenny was watching him and felt a little sorry for the blue eyed boy. Kenny knew what was hurting Tyson because one night, not that long ago, he had entered their shared room and found Tyson sniffing inaudibly on his bed.

"Tyson are you going be ok?" asked Kenny from his spot on the couch. Tyson turned sad eyes to him and nodded with a little smile.

"Yeah Kenny I will be fine, its just that the snow reminds me… of you know" Tyson finished lamely. Kenny shook his head and went back to working on Dizzy. Tyson took out Dragoon and thought that he should do some training because there was nothing else to do.

"Kenny I'm going to train" Tyson let Kenny know and walked out into the dojo. Tyson looked down at Dragoon he was actually close to saying that he would even willingly give Dragoon away for Kai's eternal love, but that wasn't true.

_I certainly hope that is true_ Came a faint voice as Dragoon glowed a cold blue color.

_Of course not I wouldn't do that Dragoon _Tyson thought and put Dragoon in the launcher and launched him, Dragoon wobbled a little around and then got into a steady rhythm Tyson's thoughts were all over the place on Kai, on his Birthday, on the present his grandfather said would be really good, on what the hell was going on with Rei and zoning out all the time, on Max's hyperactivity and what it would be like if he was with Kevin it would be a catastrophe mischief and hyperactivity combined, on Kenny's growing crush on Emily, his thoughts went to Dragoon and he kept thinking how lonely it must be to be a bit beast with no one to talk too.

Then it was like time was ripped and put together really fast because it was noon and not ten o'clock like it had been minutes ago or that was how Tyson felt he had been to lost in thought to notice anything. _Maybe I should call Max and have him come over for a snowball fight _Thought Tyson and went into the house again, where Kenny was sleeping softly on top of Dizzy.

Tyson picked up the phone and dialled the number it rung about four times before the phone was picked up on the other end.

"Hello Max speaking!" the hyper voice of Max flowed through. Tyson broke a smile while staring at the sleeping Kenny.

"Hi Max could you come over for a snowball fight you can bring Rei too if you want to" said Tyson and waited patiently for the answer he didn't have to wait for long.

"Sure I will be right over!" said Max enthusiastically and hung up. Tyson smiled and hung up too, and then he went to wake up Kenny.

"Kenny wake up we are having a snowball fight with Max later" said Tyson really loudly and then shook Kenny when yelling didn't work. Drowsily Kenny opened his eyes. (I know you can't see his eyes so just pretend ok?) Kenny let out a high-pitched scream when he opened his eyes and look directly into Tyson's face.

"Don't do that Tyson I thought I was going to have a heart attack!" Kenny yelled when he got his voice under control again. Tyson grinned and sat down next to Kenny.

"Sorry about that, I just wanted you to come have a snowball fight with Max and I" said Tyson and looked at his hands which were in his lap fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

"Okay, sure but I won't have to take the blame if you get sick!" Kenny said defensively. Tyson nodded happily and practically bounced into his room. Kenny closed Dizzy and went to put on warmer clothes. Tyson was going through his drawers to find a sweater and gloves to wear. Then just as he found his gloves the door bell rang.

"I'm coming" Tyson yelled and ran to the door, of course he wasn't going to get through the hall with out falling on his face, because it just so happened that Tyson had left his summer jacket on the floor.

On the other side of the door Max and Rei heard a crash and assumed that Tyson had had an accident. Just then Tyson opened the door holding a hand over his red cheek, Max suppressed a laugh and Rei looked like he was dieing from laughter on the inside. Tyson groaned in annoyance and let them in.

"Don't laugh! I just tripped over my jacket and it isn't funny it hurts!" Tyson said and went into the living room with Max and Rei following. Rei was silent like most of the time Tyson was beginning to notice it more, it was like Rei's thoughts were always somewhere else.

"I'm here guys! So if you are ready now that Tyson practically begged me to play with you guys" Kenny said when he came in he was wearing a winter cloak, a thick hat and gloves. They all sweat dropped and went outside.

Tyson bent down when they got out and picked up some snow, took an aim at Max and threw the snowball. There was something that Tyson had never told any of his team-mates and he no intention to ever do. It was a terrible secret it happened at Christmas time two days after Tyson's own 6th birthday that his sister Melinda died at the early age of 4. She had suffered from leukaemia and had lead a hard life, when the medicine started to stop working, everyone knew she might only live a year and a half more, but she didn't she lasted no more than three months before it got to bad, ever since Tyson had had a hard time being happy on his birthday. No one except his family knew this.

Max ducked the snow ball and threw his own at Kenny, who got smacked in the face by it. Rei was still kind of zoned out, but when Tyson hit him with a snowball in the back of his head, he joined the snowball fight as well. The fight went on for hours. It was around four in the afternoon when it stopped because Grandpa called out for Tyson.

"Tyson! My homeboy we have to go to the store to bye decorations and you know!" Tyson perked up at that and looked at his teem-mates to apologize for having to go, but instead he burst out laughing. Rei's hair was filled with snow, Max's face was dripping and his clothes were clogged by ice, while the clothes Kenny wore were so drenched that it made him look like a drowned cat with a lot of extra weight. Rei scowled, Kenny glared and Max just looked unhappy.

"It's not like you are any better" Rei pointed out, Tyson gave a pout and ran off when Grandpa yelled at him. After Tyson left the other went home to Max. quietly discussing what to buy Tyson for his Birthday.

"Hey there Homeboy! Get out of the wet clothes, so we can go get decorations and flowers" said Grandpa, when he saw the state Tyson was in. Tyson hurried to his room and got changed in less than the normal five minutes.

Grandpa was waiting patiently at the door, when Tyson came down again. Tyson ran to his shoes and put them on in such a hurry that Grandpa thought he would tie the laces together.

"I'm ready Grandpa. What are we doing first?" asked Tyson opening the door for his Grandfather leading them to the car. Grandpa locked the door and opened the car.

"Well I was thinking we should first get the decorations, and then take the flowers to your sister's grave" Tyson sat down in the front seat and nodded to Grandpa with a sad look on his face. Grandpa sighed and started driving to the supermarket, Tyson should be happy it was his birthday even though his sister died only two days after.

The car pulled up on the parking lot, Tyson and Grandpa hurried to the store and bought a Birthday cake, then quickly bought some decorations nothing much really, it was more because Tyson had to have an excuse for going with his Grandpa shopping.

At the flower pallor (okay I'm sorry to break in here but I have **_NO_** idea what-so-ever what it's called) they bought a bouquet of roses and lilies, Tyson liked the lilies the most the roses strangely reminded him of blood and suffering. Tyson's eyes filled with tears when he thought of Melinda, her light blue hair falling into her eyes, a little scowl on her face.

Two opaque tears slipped from Tyson's cloudy eyes and dripped down on his jacket. Grandpa looked close to tears too, both because of his granddaughter's untimely death, and the sad misplaced look on his Grandson's face, it was so horribly sad to look into Tyson's cloudy sad eyes, they seemed to capture you and web you in sadness.

The air was still at the graveyard, not a bird chipper could be heard, which made the death more prominent around them. Tyson and Grandpa stood still like statues against the horizon. That was until Tyson crouched down and placed the flowers before the tombstone, no tears slipped from Tyson's eyes this time, only great sorrow shone in their depths. The blue in his eyes had almost diminished to nothing ness and they were near onyx black. Grandpa was crying reading the inscription on the stone:

_She is a beautiful soul, may she forever be blessed. Our blessed daughter, sister and friend lies here. She will forever be missed on Earth._

Tear after tear dropped from Grandpa's eyes, as Melinda's bright blue eyes haunted his memory, the way her smile lit up his day. It was always strongest when Tyson's eyes shone hurt, sorrow and pain.

Grandpa drew a last shaky breath and took Tyson's shoulder and led them away from the silent grave. A slight wind started up and a single call from a bird was heard from the tree a few meters away from Melinda's grave. They drove home in silence like always. It was a ritual by now. Grandpa would be too touched and Tyson would be too mentally weak to talk from keeping back his tears, he'd told him self he would never cry after his sister's death, and he was very intend on keeping it that way.

The dinner was short and both Tyson and Grandpa went early to bed, they both wanted to be alone reminiscing and distancing it a little. Tyson laid on his bed his mind completely blank as he slowly but surly slipped into a deep slumber.

Tyson was awoken by the suns warm rays upon his face, which was covered in a light sheen of sweat. A midnight blue eye cracked open, just to close in seconds because of the bright sun. A whispered: "_Damn, it was just a dream then…_" slipped past Tyson's lips and into the silent room. Tyson sat up groggily and removed his shirt and boxers before walking stark naked into the hall and into the bathroom. Tyson had never had to worry about waking his grandfather or his grandfather seeing him, mostly because he always woke early, almost forty-five minutes before his grandpa even stirred… The thing was since Tyson had thought that he had to change, he changed more than he had too. He usually woke early a little after Kai normally woke, and then just lay in bed thinking "talking" to Dragoon and then fell a sleep again because of exhaustion… he had had sleeping problems since his mother crashed in an airplane over the sea while he was waving at her, he saw a fire erupt from the plane and saw his mother scream before the airplane dropped into the ocean… They never found her body, said she must have burned up or fallen deeper into the ocean. Either way, no one found her. Then because he "overslept" his team-mates were annoyed at him. The eating was something he couldn't remember starting, the fake smiles which seemed so real and warm. Of course some of the smiles were very real, but some of them weren't, but he had to smile to keep up the carefree attitude he had chosen, if he had realized it was so hard he would have gone with the "indifferent-bastard" attitude Kai had, but it probably wouldn't have worked he cared to much for people, after all he did everything he could to please them.

Tyson turned on the water letting the hot water cares and slightly scorch his skin before cooling down. A small moan escaped his throat as an unwanted image sprang to mind. Tyson quickly soaped himself up careful not to caress a spot too long so he wouldn't get aroused and start thinking of Kai in nothing. Tyson felt him self growing hard and turned on the cold water making sure that his arousal would fall. Tyson quickly got out off shower and dried off in a flash, then hurried putting on his clothes.

Tyson went to the kitchen and got himself some breakfast consisting of cereal and toast, Grandpa soon found his way into the kitchen fully dressed and ready for the coming day, of course that would have to wait until after breakfast. Grandpa was happy to see that Tyson seemed better now not completely happy but better…

"So Home-boy! Shall we get those decorations up?" asked Grandpa a smile lighting up on his face and dropped a little when he saw a little smile from Tyson get bigger because of a mask. _Tyson are you ever gonna stop this? _Grandpa thought sadly.

"Tyson! No one is here, stop the pretending!" Grandpa ground out a little angry, Tyson whispered an apology, before walking into the living room, with the decorations. Grandpa walked in after him.

Finally the decorations were up and the Birthday party was to begin in less than twenty minutes, Tyson was actually getting nervous but a happy real smile was on his lips, Grandpa went into the kitchen to look at the cake which wasn't the largest cake ever, but it fitted well for the day. Tyson was bursting with excitement, it wasn't his first birthday with the team but this one was special for some reason.

The doorbell rang out through the house, and Grandpa's voice flowed after it:

"Homie guests are here!" Tyson blinked and sped to the door he flung it open, and was immediately embraced by a happy Rei, next a bouncing Max was in Tyson's arms.

"Happy birthday Tyson!" Max almost screamed into his ear temporarily deafening him, Tyson could barely hear when Rei said happy birthday to him. The next one to come was Kenny who obviously had been "made" carry all of the others presents. Rei and Max looked a little guilty.

"Happy birthday Tyson, and You two how dare you jut leave me and forget the presents?" Kenny screeched at Rei and Max who winched and apologised profusely. It was broken up when Kai came with an unusually evil smirk on his lips and a rectangular present under his arm. Tyson was weary of Kai as he stepped closer and closer... then pushed the present into Tyson's hands.

"Happy Birthday" was all Kai said before walking past Tyson, the same smirk plastered on his face. Max and Rei followed Kai and Kenny into the living room, where they sat down at the dining table, to get something to eat.

Rei was concerned about the evil look on Kai's face. Tyson didn't seem to have noticed yet, that worried Rei even more, because he had a suspicion that Tyson liked Kai more then in a friendly way, and Kai seemed to be in an evil mood and always wanted Tyson to back off and leave him alone.

Grandpa brought in some food and the cake, obviously since Tyson took part in the meal it lasted less than ten minutes. Grandpa chuckled as he bore out the dishes and utensils. Max was inwardly bouncing. He couldn't wait for Tyson to open his present.

"Now presents Tyson!" Max suddenly exploded, before running to the stack of presents with Tyson's wrist in hand, of course that meant Tyson was dragged with him. Max sat Tyson down on the floor and thrust his present into Tyson's hands. Tyson blinked once and then twice while Rei, Kai and Kenny sat down on the sofa and in an armchair.

"Well open it before I burst!" yelled Max which was kind of weird since Tyson had his present in his hands and not one of the others. Rei gave Max a weird look and Max blushed. Tyson slowly painfully slowly opened Max's present. Max was close to screaming, he wanted to see Tyson's reaction. At last Tyson opened the present fully an evil glint in his eyes all the while as Max was really anxious about it. It was a Manga and not just any manga it was The manga! There it lay the fifth book in the series of "The Authors" and this was a just the one Tyson wanted! This one featured Timmy-chan! (Timmy you were mentioned! XD) like just the newest copy flown in from Europe! Tyson almost squealed in joy, but remembered where he was.

"Thank you Maxie! You are my best of best friends!" Tyson said and gave Max the biggest hug possible, of course when he let go of Max, Max had troubles breathing properly. Tyson sprung to the bookcase and put the book carefully in beside the fourth manga, in an almost perfectionistic manner. Rei then gave Tyson his present as Tyson sat down again. This time Tyson ripped the thing appart in a sense, the giftwrapping went flying everywhere! And there it was, Tyson almost burst into tears, "The Authors, The Movie" it was like the biggest Movie created in the history of the world, the computer graphics were so good it seemed real and the prize it had was unbelievable.

Tyson was hanging onto Rei thanking him over and over again.

"Thanks Rei! What did this cost you? It most have cost you like 75" Tyson said, Rei blushed a little and answered truthfully:

"Actualy no, only about 20 I know someone who worked on it…" Tyson was shocked, Rei knew someone that worked on this movie and he never told anyone? _Well no time to feel indignant right now, better open Kenny's present. _Thought Tyson and took the Chief's present. It was a little box and Tyson actualy knew already what was in it. And Sure enough it was a new blade for Dragoon.

"Thanks Chief" Tyson said and hugged Kenny who smiled gently and said softly when Tyson let him go:

"Thank me by letting me watch that movie" Tyson starred in disbelief at Kenny and whispered quickly, "You like The Authors?" Kenny just nodded and sat back down. As Kai handed over his present, Kai gave an evil smirk and Tyson had a horrible flashback from his past a suppressed memory was being unlocked. Tyson's hands shook as he took the present. His mind was screaming that something was wrong and that he should throw the present away from himself. The other were encouraging him to open it, Tyson slowly and shakily started unwrapping the gift. The evil glint in Kai's eyes was almost reaching psychotic. Everything seemed to go into slow-motion as the wrapping paper fell off. Gasps rang through the room and Kai's laughter soon followed. When the paper had fallen Tyson had gone into a shock like state, what the present had held was a Dildo, tears of anger and despair crept into Tyson's eyes, how could Kai be so cruel?

"Well now Tyson, you won't have to only imagine a dick in your arse when you jack off, now you can have one! And you don't have to look at my arse as much" Kai said evilly, new gasps rung throughout the room, the package fell from Tyson's still hands. A quiet thud was heard as the package it the floor. Tears started rolling down Tyson's cheeks as he flew up and ran out of the house.

_Tyson you are so weak! Why are you crying? Gonna cry some more? _A voice inside Tyson said never the same always changing sometimes feminine other times masculine. Sobs ran through Tyson as he ran through the town, no clear destination set. _You said you'd never cry again, are you so weak that you'll break that promise? _The voice was mocking him and more tears ran down his cheeks.

_Back at Tyson's House_

"How could you?" Rei screamed at Kai who looked bored, Max was shaking in rage, Grandpa had gone unnaturally silent. Kenny was horrified he could almost see all of the things Tyson could do to himself. _Oh no Kai what have you done? Maybe you finally broke Tyson, and he just gave up… _Kenny stopped himself he didn't want to think about that. Max finally reached his limit and slapped Kai so hard that he tipped over.

"You have probably broken Tyson and his spirit! Cold hearted bastard!" Max screamed and ran up to Tyson's room. Kai's eyes became cloudy and then he said in a whisper:

"I just wanted to push him away" Rei just scowled and muttered "Well you succeeded" Rei walked over to Grandpa and gently shook him out of his stupor, the old man seemed to have suddenly aged all of that enthusiastic energy was present and wrinkles of worry marred his face. Grandpa stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Max let's go we need to find Tyson" Rei said and dragged the angry and sad Max from Tyson's room. Grandpa was still sitting in the kitchen when they went out, all he said was: "Please bring Tyson back" Soon enough Rei and Max were out looking.

"Why Kai?" asked Chief gently and looked inquiringly at Kai who was slumped in the couch an arm over his eyes. Kenny drummed his fingers impatiently as Kai mumbled something incoherent. "Tell me Kai" a warning tone was in Chief's voice.

"I didn't want him closer, didn't want the walls to fade. He was so close. I started to think I might become weaker if I opened more, it's stupid…" said Kai and chocked on the last part. Kenny took pity on him and said:

"Yes it was stupid, now Tyson will probably hate you forever seeing as he liked you… a lot" Kenny added, unfortunately Kai didn't hear the last part because the part of Tyson hating him forever was too much to bear. Kai stood up and dried away the tears that were clouding his eyes. Kenny didn't say anything as he watched Kai walk away his body language screaming don't come near, don't talk to me.

_At 8.PM _

"Rei we have been everywhere in town, He isn't to be found anywhere" said Max and sat down on a bench exhaustion crying of his body. Rei sat down next to him and gave him a hug and kept on holding him for awhile. A thought crept forth in his mind; the only place they hadn't been to was the cemetery. Max had placed his hands around Rei's waist as Rei was thinking.

"Max what is the only place we haven't looked at? The cemetery!" cried Rei happily but Max frowned, and poked Rei in the side.

"But Rei tell me why would Tyson be at the cemetery?" asked Max clearly interested in knowing, but Rei's blank face told him he didn't know. Rei unwrapped his arms from around Max and stood up with him.

"I don't know max but it is the only place he could possible be, and its getting cold out so let's just hurry, it doesn't hurt to check" Rei said and the started off toward the cemetery. At last they were there at the entrance, it was scary the cold iron gate was freaky to look at under the moon light. The naked tree on the hilltop was scary too and that's where they found Tyson right between his sister's and mother's graves drying tear trails down his cheeks.

"Tyson, you didn't tell us you had a sister" said Max and rubbed Tyson's back while looking at the tombstone, it was a beautiful stone at what Max could see, it was black an angel in carved into the stone, the golden writing a stark contrast to the black of the stone.

"I had she died when I was six she was only four, died of leukaemia, that's my mother's stone over there" said Tyson he would have cried if he hadn't used all of his tears already, he pointed to the stone beside him. Max and Rei looked at it.

"She was never found. I still remember her voice. She was a marvellous singer her voice so sweet and her hair so soft…" Tyson trailed off Rei and Max had tears in their eyes. They didn't know what to say and just hugged Tyson.

"I promised I'd never cry again after Melinda died" Said Tyson, and touched the stone softly.

"That's a weird thing to promise, not all tears come from the bad you know" said Rei, Tyson nodded and relaxed slightly into Max and Rei's embrace, a laugh spilled from his lips. Rei looked shocked for awhile until Tyson explained.

"And to think Kai could ever love me like I love him. I was stupid to think that would ever happen, well now I can stop trying I don't have the energy to it anymore" said Tyson and shakily stood up, with Rei and Max.

"Let's go back to my house. I was afraid of telling any of you about my past, but I was foolish to think it was the right thing. I can show you a picture of my sister and my mother if you'd like to see" said Tyson and lead Max and Rei down the hill and out of the cemetery. _I just wish Kai would see that hiding your past isn't the way to go. _Thought Tyson silently before Rei said:

"We'd love to they sounded like wonderful people" Max nodded in agreement, who could ever wish for better friends than Rei and Max? Tyson decided then and there that he didn't hate Kai, Kai was just insecure and didn't want people close to him and he would change sometime.

"They were, they really were" Said Tyson a real smile on his lips, maybe if he was lucky or Kai was very drunk he could get a kiss from Kai… but as it seemed then, it wouldn't happen in the near future.

_**End**_

**1. Emma is a girl from my fanfic; Apprentice if you wanted to know or didn't remember.**

**Me: That's it now I have been writing that for the past two months! Damn it's hard getting back on the roll. I hope you will all REVIEW even though this is a sad story, but when you think about it, it could be worse. I'm known by my teacher to write dark angst, with rape and suicide when writing an original story. -;**

**Koneko: I thought it was wonderful, now the dear reviewers will receive. looks in the bag**

**D.Q: Flames will be used to fire up the bonfire the flamers will be burned over! red glowing eyes**

**Koneko: No not a snowball… and definitely not the dildo. Oh here it is. The reviewers can pick between a poster of Melinda and her tombstone or the now "famous" "The Authors, The Movie" **

**Me: Sounds fine, I'd like everyone's attention PLEASE REVIEW! _Helpful _criticism is also welcome, just don't over do it!**

**D.Q: can I have the dildo? I swear it's strictly for the purpose of science! **

**Koneko: Whatever… I must think up some new ideas for fics.**

_**Hades**_


End file.
